


December 28

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Jack is a cutiepie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: Jack doesn't know what Christmas is all about. Not yet.





	December 28

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Not proofread.

“So, what do people do on Christmas?” Jack asked suddenly, his nose pressed to the backseat window, watching the twinkling decorations on the houses pass by.

“Hey, stop smearing my window,” Dean scolded from the front, checking the rearview mirror, and settling down when Jack withdrew a little.

Sam replied from his place in the passenger seat. “I think most people get a Christmas tr– er, a pine tree that they put up in the living room and decorate with their families. It’s where the presents go under that Santa Claus brings during the night before Christmas Day. Then, in the morning–”

“Wait,” Jack said, “He’s bringing the presents to people’s homes? Isn’t that technically breaking and entering?”

Dean snorted, turning his face half toward the backseat. “Santa’s not re–”

Sam cleared is throat and talked over him. “Well, if it is, it’s for a good cause,” he said with a pointed look at Dean, who rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘Liar’, but he stayed silent.

“But how would he get all the presents to all the people on time? Is he a witch?”

Dean muttered something under his breath and Sam elbowed him as hard as he dared while in a moving car.

“He might be,” he said, explaining, “There are a lot of different traditions, depending on the country or people’s religion. Some people celebrate on Christmas Eve. Some don’t celebrate at all. Then there’s the Jewish Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, which are on different dates.”

Jack didn’t appear to be listening, still watching the sparkling world passing by outside. Then, he said, “How would you get a pine tree into your living room?”

“It makes a mess, that’s for sure,” Dean chimed in, while Sam said, “You can buy them, or you can go into the woods and chop one yourself.”

“What would you decorate it with?”

Sam shrugged. “Whatever looks nice, I guess. There are all kinds of ornaments you can buy. Or you can make some yourself.”

“I would like to make some,” Jack said, his eyes never straying from the window. “Can we get a tree?”

Sam turned around to properly look at him. A side glance toward Dean told him that Dean was far from delighted by the idea. He briefly closed his eyes in defeat before focusing on the road again.

“I guess,” Sam hazarded, “If you want to.”

Jack finally detached himself from the window to smile at Sam. “We could decorate it as a family.”

Dean makes a quiet, choked sound while Sam can’t help but smile back at the boy who was beaming at him with so much child-like excitement.

“Sure,” he said, “We can do that.”


End file.
